2014-07-28 - String Stealing Dragon
Celeste is in her suite, surrounded by strings of colorful yarn-some even two colors woven into one, making a three dimensional web through her that she somehow ducks and steps through even whilst she answers the guard, "No, leave the door open, keeps me from getting claustrophobic. And that is when Krishna shows up, knocking on the door. Her lower lip is healed as she came home again last night with it busted wide open, and the bruises on her face are gone. She actually doesn't ignore the guard for once, "Hey," she greets. Celeste looks up and wonders, "do I want to know what you got into last night/" "Huh? Practicing hand-to-hand fighting." In Death's Alley for money. But anyway! "Amy said it took her months to learn how to transform into a Dragon. It sounds interesting. I'm assuming there is more to it than lots of grunting, so I was wanting to learn more about House Mandrake." GASP! Did Krishna just show a personal interest in House Mandrake itself?! Celeste grunts, "Yes. Amethyst also learned other magics and accepted duties within the house before she was trained." she frowns and stands in this 3D web of colorful yarn and presses her lips. A blink comes from Krishna, "Do I even want to know what you are doing?" As for mention of duties, her brow wrinkles, "Does this have to do with the duties that each noble house has? She takes responsibility for the royal bloodlines and Mandrake's responsibilities?" Celeste mms, "Yes, and also with the responsibilities that the privileged comes from. There are privileges in being mandrake, being a noble of amber-but there are expectations and requirements. Also, the dragon is not without it's toll." "Everything has a cost. The key is, I don't know the cost at this ti...," and Krishna's words are interrupted as suddenly a frog with a top hat comes hopping into the room carrying a bag. It holds the bag out toward Krishna and starts singing: "Dirk wanted you to have the contents of this bag. Have fun. Hope they taste good." When Krishna just stares at it with bugged out eyes, it drops the bag at her feet and then hops away happily! "What the F$^#* just happened?!" Krishna actually looks a bit pale and not sure she wants to touch the bag. "Everything has a cost. The key is, I don't know the cost at this ti...," and Krishna's words are interrupted as suddenly a frog with a top hat comes hopping into the room carrying a bag. It holds the bag out toward Krishna and starts singing: "Dirk wanted you to have the contents of this bag. Have fun. Hope they taste good." When Krishna just stares at it with bugged out eyes, it drops the bag at her feet and then hops away happily! "What the F$^#* just happened?!" Krishna actually looks a bit pale and not sure she wants to touch the bag.'. Celeste rolls her eyes, "It's called a bird of desire or in this case a frog. Shadow found messengers sent by members of Oberon's bloodline." She grabs the bag and peers in, "let's see what he sent you." Inside the bag is items wrapped in golden foil, some of the foil shaped into wings. The chocolates within the foil are coconut shaped and filled with rum. "Is...it safe?" Krishna moves the half step it takes to her to come closer to Celeste and shyly peeks into the back too. Apparently she isn't used to getting gifts, let alone ones from singing and dancing frogs. "So...what is it?" She doesn't know what the wrapped foil things are. "Maybe eyeballs?" Another pause and then, "So...Shadowfound messengers....hopefully there are less creepy ones." A crow she be fine with, but singing frog is just nuts! Celeste chuckles, "Chocolate." She unwraps one and offers it to Krishna, "Dirk would not hurt you, he's got a kind heart...and he knows I will hurt him severely for harming you." Celeste amends, "Or at least have sir Lucian do it. Lucian comes walking through the town house and steps around the dancing frog. "I see Dirk, has been through here. Did he by any chance send a statue?" He says with a bit of anticipation in his voice. "Oh, I'm sure Sir Lucian would love defending my -dead- honor," tone dry. But then Krishna then slowly reaches out to accept the piece of chocolate. "What's...chocolate?" She finally takes a bite since Celeste seems to think it is fine, and blinks in surprise. The chocolate flavor, the rum...she is licking up her finger where it drips and popping the rest in her mouth and licking her finger tips before chewing. She moans slightly. "I like...Dirk too...now...if he keeps giving me...this stuff," Krishna says with her mouth full. Celeste is in her suite, surrounded by strings of colorful yarn-some even two colors woven into one, making a three dimensional web through her that she somehow ducks and steps through even whilst she answers, "No statue, just chocolate." Krishna steps away from Lucian and further into the room as she clings to her bag of rum chocolates! She then carefully pulls one out and peels it before popping it into her mouth to chew and moan over. Her eyes struggle to narrow suspiciously at Lucian as if he is after her chocolate! Celeste smiles to Lucian, "No one yet. Krishna expressed concerns for her personal safety." she purses her lips, "Cyan, let's make your Penglai....where do you go..." She looks at the chaos of yarn she has, "How are you, Sir Lucian?" Lucian frowns, "Been trying to help the Wife with her plans. Though I think you and her need to sit down and talk." He doesn't seem to want to bother Krishna. He leaves the woman be for a moment, "Teaching the Twins geography or is this something amok that going to require my sword?" "Dirk gave me chocolate that isn't poisoned. It has rum in." As if THAT explains it all. Krishna then blinks, as if realizing what she is doing and loosens her hold on the bag a little bit. "I like chocolate." She has no idea what chocolate is, but it tastes good! "Celeste and I were just speaking about noble and royal responsibilities and that there are costs to being able to shapeshift into a Dragon. And basically trying to answer my questions as indirectly as possible I suspect," though Krishna doesn't appear to be upset about it. Celeste nods once to Lucian, "I agree. I just...needed to understand a few things. I have it. I think." she looks to Lucian, "I came make use of anything she learns. I hope." She murmurs to Lucian, "It's a map of life." She looks to Krishna bemused, "It's not my doing that the answers aren't simple, Krishna." Lucian nods, "Well Maybe you two can understand things together. He looks at Celeste and then Krishna, "The Duchess is the Duchess. Just as Krishna is Krishna. And we are all round about when compared to you." Then he catches sight of a particular strand of Celeste's yarn. He moves to and plucks it like you would a string of a bow. He watches the vibrant red intently. "I'm not very subtle, am I?" Krishna hrms, getting a third piece of rum chocolate out and eating that one more slowly. "What is a map of life?" She looks interested and attentive, apparently willing to learn which is very different than the way she was only a little while ago. Celeste notes, "Life moves like a an ocean with currents, rivers which pour in, waves it travels and interacts. A map traces it's paths." "So geography?" Poor Krishna just does not get it, she is a very 'matter-of-fact' kinda girl! But she glances over to Lucian, then back to Celeste. Lucian seems to be lost in the web and ignoring the others. He starts plucking other thread watching them dance and vibrate causing ripples. Celeste holds her breath as she watches. There's one string that doesn't move and frowns, "what? nononono..." She knees and crawls and climbs through the web, following it, "Kind of. Tell me. You fish?" "I don't know," Krishna says. "But you put a string in water that has a hook on it and try to catch it in a fish's mouth so you can yank it out of the water, right?" Apparently she understands the general 'concept' of it at least. She looks a Lucian oddly again. Lucian frowns as one of the strings doesn't dance. He then tries to to pluck the sting and make the whole thing dance again. It doesn't. He lets out a dragonish growl of frustration. Celeste hrrrms, "O.K., bad example. How about knife throwing? Archery?" She issues a low rumble at Lucian, "Stop that, I'm working on it." she is on one knee with one up and her stump on the floor for balance as her fingers continue to delicately trace it as she wiggles and steps through the web. "Did someone drug Lucian?" Krishna then looks back at Celeste, "Yes, they...feel familiar. Knife throwing and archery that is," the woman states. Lucian growls and then goes crashing into the web. "It's broken." Then he starts trying to gnaw on the red yarn like a cat caught in the mess. Of course since Lucian's a big man it all comes crashing down with him right towards Celeste. Celeste mumbles distractedly as she follows the yawn, "It's sort of like that, the current effects how the knife flies, this is sort of like...NO!! NONONONONONOOOO!!" She flings herself at Lucian and dragon General or not it's ON as she descends upon Lucian with force. Krishna just STARES at the two for a while..., "Seriously? Seriously? I'm so lost. Mostly because of Lucian and...should I go get a sword for you Celeste?" She clings to her chocolate bag before she finally says quietly, "I like rum chocolate." Lucian lets out a roar as Celeste goes to tackle him. He reaches up to grab his attack cousin with cat like reflexes and to redirect her attack. It's not graceful as Celeste's attack but there's force and what seems to be just a bit of charmed living to it. Celeste snarls and whips around trying to slam a palm into his face but she's falling and she misses, landing on her ass and pivoting up on her stump to send a boot foot, "ALL DAY!" she roars with a bitter fury. Krishna shakes her head as she stumbles back. "Ugh!" She almost drops her chocolates. "Don't make me drop my chocolates you two!" Course she's yelling because she can't hear herself now, half Deaf at this point because of Celeste's roar! Yep, she's starting to figure out that drawback of being Dragon right about now... Lucian lets out a roar of triumph as the other dragon had been defeated. He rolls around in the web of yard and shifting to his coppery dragon form. His long tail wagging like a dog as he stays there for a moment. Then he rises and goes running for the still open door covered in a mess of colored yarn. He had defeated the broken Yarn and it was his. Celeste chases after him and issues a furious ROOOOAAAAAR! her eyes have lost her whites, her still strait white teeth are bared and her hand is balled into a fist before she just sort of wilts, looking at the mess with a sort of overwhelmed expression, "...I.." She buries her face in her hands, "I...almost had it." Krishna just kinda stares at where Lucian departed for a bit before she sighs and walks over to Celeste. She pulls out a piece of rum chocolate and holds it out to Celeste. "I see your point about the cost. Let me think on it some more, it is a huge decision."